Access control systems are used to control access to confidential files or data records. Access control systems typically employ a trusted third party to enforce or control access to data. Confidentiality and security of the data record is dependent upon the trusted third party.
PCT application PCT/EP2010/052733 describes a method of creating a set of asymmetric cryptographic key pairs. The set of key pairs has the structure of a directed graph.